User talk:AgentGoldfish
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Goldfish Darkskull page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 05:30, November 19, 2009 Hello would you mind asking some questions on my Q&A!!!! I't would really help here's the linkCeline, Maggie and maybe other people!!!!! Q&A!!!!! Ask the question on my talk page!!! Or on its discution page!!! Emilylover224 15:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 That is awesome!!! Thnx!!! I didn't see it yet, but you may put it on my talk page! I will get started on your contest tommorow!!! :) Very nice!!!!! It's awesome!!!!! Pizza hut lol that's so random!!! X) lol g2g ttyl and thank you again!!!!! Here is my Goldfish, hope you like it! I am not the best a drawing guys! Question i answered it. i added some humor first though check it out! Q&A Goldfish Style! For Goldfish: Why does your creator keep typing in the summary box some random lines when he edits something? No hard feelings, just found it funny :) PerryPerry 04:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok, shoot. --Manta-bee 07:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Questions! 1. Who exactly are you, Goldfish? Can you tell us a bit about yourself? 2. How old are you Goldfish? --RayaQuest 00:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) From RayaQuest Have you seen my newest blog 'Santa's Nephew'? From RayaQuest Have you seen my newest blog 'Santa's Nephew'? --RayaQuest 22:44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) i found you Its Ryan from school oh I VOTE DARK SKULL whatever that means. And who is this? PS Sign your posts with 4 ~ --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) re:i found you I made an account and wheres the q and a section? Dude again! i made my own agent but i don't know how to upload it on. Oh nevermind Hullo Again Hi again neighbor of Phineas and Ferb. You've started up a wiki now? Wow, around 250 wiki edits, 500 fanon edits and 24 useless edits equals 774 edits. Are you thinking of having a rest of that? Also, where is my name on the Q&A Goldfish style (LOL)-Tri State International Airport! 03:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) hey you talk to me!? Respond right away! I just made a new wiki and you qualify is called the Ryan wiki you can sign on and blog and build the worlds vocabulary of Ryans!!!!!!!!!!! Here you go http://theryan.wikia.com Question for Goldfish style 1. If the U.S. Army was out there right now going to arrest you for battling witches, what would you do? And there is no reason I'm asking this. No, really. Really! Oh, And don't look out the window.--RayaQuest 19:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Walter Thanks! He doesn't have say anything.--RayaQuest 00:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) About ur offer... Thanks, but no. I figured it out. --Smilez221 You can fix anything w/ a :) (except this g-----n economy, apparently) 01:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Followers Dill?--Tri State International Airport! 08:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey AgentGoldfish I put up Sierra in the blog 'Hey AgentGoldfish--RayaQuest 16:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Drawing Request! I thinking I needed an animal follower, besides Petals, so can you draw my newest follower on Paint? He/she is a small panda bear light blue and white, with light blue fur in place of the black fur. I'm thinking of a name. I'm thinking he/she will be Christie Ko Lean Ayin's (Christalyn's) pet or something. Thanks! :)--RayaQuest 16:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you! I've decided to call him Kiko. Merry Christmas! Grab some holly and mistletoe 'Cause we're gonna go out tonight We're gonna bask in the electric glow Of a million little colored lights We've got a lot to do, before the dawn So with a mimimum of introspection I think you better put your mittens on Shake your jingle bell in my direction Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is startin' now! Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right, Christmas is startin' now Oh yeah. Christmas is startin' now. Right now! Yeah! Merry Christmas! --RayaQuest 22:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Thanks Thanks, for the pic of me. It doesn't really look like me, but's it's fine! Anyway, random fact. Did you know there is a PeryyxVanessa Fan club or something? I searched it on Google, and it popped up. I didn't look at it very closely though.--RayaQuest 22:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!! EMFG, that looks just like me! Thanks Merry Xmas 2 u, 2!!! --Smilez221 You can fix anything w/ a :) (except this g-------d economy, apparently) 15:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Aaron I'm going to try to draw Aaron too.--RayaQuest 16:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey... I just recently wrote a new songfic and made a blog post out of it! I want you to read it and tell me what you think of it! Thanks! --Smilez221 You can fix anything w/ a :) (except this g-------d economy, apparently) 23:21, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Well...(again) Guess my question finishes the QnA with a good ending. LOL. (P.S:It's reformatted by someone into that)-Tri State International Airport! 14:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Did you know?(which you probably do) Danville is a real place!! And my icon is awesome-User:Gamerchao Yes, almost everyone does recognize... --Tri State International Airport! 12:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Yay! That's perfection! I can't wait to see if you can find the others! Yay! --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 21:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Once again, perfectional! I didn't think you'd be able to find them! They ARE secret aeons, after all. And yes, I'm working on Shiori. Also, P.S. do you like my new signature? --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 21:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Logo I like the logo! But I still have Zuzu and Amber, remember? I guess they won't be in the logo. It's fine! If we have new followers later, they won't in the logo.--RayaQuest 02:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Making the wiki? We have the logo, so when our we going to make the wiki? Are we still waiting until January 1st?--RayaQuest 02:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) End You ended you Q&A? You never asked my question.--RayaQuest 02:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) u were on my favs i looked up to you i LOVED you but now you broke my heart boo hoo start it back up plz-Emilee*puppy dog face HOUR? In an hour??? ALRIGHT! What color? Um..... I'm not sure, let's ask Smilez and Marcella.--RayaQuest 02:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Planet Kuzbain About the RayaQuest from planet Kuzbain, I'm not sure. Well, I'll ask if there is a AgentGoldfish from Kuzbain! XD--RayaQuest 02:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Helloz! I just wanna say hi and Happy New Years!!!!--Randompnfnerd 04:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Could you? Could you please hide ALL my comments in ALL your blogs? After you've done erase this message. Thank you very much. Yours truly, [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 09:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Fireside Boys Testing for 1st Badge:Whittling We are testing for our first badge: Whittling. To recieve this badge click on the link: http://www.ehow.com/how_11286_whittle.html Thanks! Your Troop Leader, HiBy25 13:29, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Useless wiki Since last week there is no contributions in the wiki. Check it out.--FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 00:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hi, Agent. Just alerting you that I've given you, Fadhil, and Kittyfire admin rights. Good luck maintaining the wiki! The Flash {talk} 02:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Affiliated wikis Please read this page and the invitation at the bottom for fanon wikis and dead wikis. As part of consolidating the numerous P&F wikis out there, I will be trying to get the ones that are for P&F fan fiction to merge here with this wiki. Many of these are dead wikis, but a few have had edits recently, and I wanted to make you aware of this before I put it into place. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Skin and others When will you change the skin? And o yea, you have my email right? Send me those songs, excluding: *The Soundtrack Songs *The Christmas Vacation Songs *AGLET *Come home Perry *What do it do *Paper Pelican Floorshow *There is no candy in me *Squirt that gelatin monster *Robot Rodeo *Izzie Got The Frizzies *When You Levitate *Boat of Romance *Watching and Waiting *EVIL LOVE -FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 11:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your help and support of Team Improbable. --Zacbio My new blog Please check out my new blog! I need help with Team Improbabale! Zacbio!! NASCARfan101 16:04,April 1, 2010 (UTC)NASCAR Do you like NASCAR?If you do look at the upcoming NASCAR races. NASCAR Sprint Cup Series,Next Race:Pheonix Saturday,April 10,2010 @ 7:30p.m. on FOX NASCAR Nationwide Series,Next Race:Nashville Superspeedway Saturday,April 3,2010 @ 3:30p.m. on ESPN 2 NACAR Camping World Truck Series,Next Race:Nashville Superspeedway Friday,Aril 2,2010 @ 7:30p.m. on SPEED I'm so random Sorry about those NASCAR updates everytime I hear the word NASCAR I get involved a lot. yo Phineas and Ferb rule at evrything I need help I need help at posting more pages.Will you help me? I can't believe it. You really are Goldfish Darkskull. Wait a minute! You weren't playing yourself on Phineas and Ferb. Oh, I see the point that you were on youtube but let's face it. You can't make yourself the main character. Gazette How do I start writing my article, more importantly, where? ---Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 22:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm GIP and I'm new here. Well, I was part of the school paper once and only once. I saw that you are working on a newsletter called "Danville Times" and well, looks like your doing good. God bless us, everyone. ~~Geek in the Pink~~